


[Fanart] DCTV gen moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [24]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, Dark Eddie Thawne, Eddie Thawne Lives, Embedded Images, Fanart, Female Cisco Ramon, Gen, Gen Work, Genderswap, Godspeed!Eddie Thawne, Little Mermaid Elements, Platonic Soulmates, Reporter Iris West, Speedster Iris West, Swordsman Ray Palmer, Witch Mick Rory, blogger Iris West, mermaid!Iris West, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Gen moodboards for characters / family / friendships (no romantic ships) for The Flash and Legends of Tomorrow.





	1. Witch!Mick Rory

 

**Witch!Mick Rory  
**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/180013603155/dctv-moodboards-witchmick-rory-moodboard).


	2. Ray and Zari college buddies AU

 

**Ray and Zari college buddies AU**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/180033912255/dctv-moodboards-ray-and-zari-college-buddies-au).


	3. Speedster!Iris West & Kendra Saunders Hawkgirl Team up

 

**Speedster!Iris West & Kendra Saunders Hawkgirl Team up**

_Quotes, from left to right - Virginia Woolf, Maya Angelou, Confucius._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/180140855350/dctv-moodboards-speedsteriris-west-kendra).


	4. Legends of Tomorrow - 1x11 "The Magnificent Eight"

 

**1x11 "The Magnificent Eight"  
**

 Made as part of Beebomonth on tumblr.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183311330400/flarrowverse-shipyard-beebo-month-day-7).


	5. Legends of Tomorrow - 3x09 "Beebo the God of War"

 

**3x09 "Beebo the God of War"  
**

 Made as part of Beebomonth on tumblr.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183482542745/beebo-month-day-14).


	6. Legends of Tomorrow - Season 3

 

**Season 3 as Favourite Season  
**

Made as part of Beebomonth on tumblr.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183628158990/favourite-season-a-season-so-nice-we-moodboarded).


	7. The Flash - Iris West - blogger/reporter

 

**Iris West - blogger/reporter**

 

_Quote in top middle panel by Carl Bernstein._ **  
**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183973392880/dctv-moodboards-iris-west-bloggerreporter).


	8. The Flash - Doctor Christina 'Tina' McGee

 

**Doctor Christina ‘Tina’ McGee**

 

_Quote in left middle panel by Neil deGrasse Tyson._ **  
**

**  
**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183974423690/dctv-moodboards-doctor-christina-tina-mcgee).


	9. The Flash - Savitar

 

**Savitar**

 

_Quote in middle panel by Steve Jobs._ **  
**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183994640665/dctv-moodboards-savitar-quote-in-middle-panel-by).


	10. The Flash - Eobard Thawne

 

**Eobard Thawne**

 

 _Quote in bottom middle panel by Harold Coffin._ **  
**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184017917535/dctv-moodboards-eobard-thawne-quote-in-bottom).


	11. Supergirl - Clark Kent

 

**Clark Kent**

 

 _Quote on the top right by Greg Rucka and bottom right by James Baldwin._ **  
**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184021260475/dctv-moodboards-clark-kent-quote-on-the-top).


	12. The Flash - The Little Mermaid AU - mermaid!Iris

 

**The Little Mermaid AU - mermaid!Iris**

 

_Quote by Stephen Hawking._ **  
**

**  
**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184082504105/dctv-moodboards-the-little-mermaid-au).


	13. The Flash - Cisco Ramon

  **Cisco Ramon**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184560226465/dctv-moodboards-cisco-ramon).


	14. The Flash - Earth-2 Cisco Ramon (Reverb)

**Earth-2 Cisco Ramon (Reverb)**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184573815770/dctv-moodboards-earth-2-cisco-ramon-reverb).


	15. The Flash - Barry and Cisco friendship/brotp - platonic soulmates

**Barry and Cisco - platonic soulmates**

_Quote by Julie Dillon._

 Made for [@barryallenweek](https://barryallenweek.tumblr.com)2019 day 1, prompt ‘soulmate’.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184663035480/dctv-moodboards-barry-cisco-platonic).


	16. The Flash - genderswapped Cisco Ramon S1 and S2

**Genderswapped Cisco Ramon -** S1 and S2  

[Gina Rodriguez](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1752221/) as Francisca “Frankie” Ramon.

Have seen others fancast her for this before but I can’t find the links to those at the moment - if I find them again I will add tthem here since they were the inspiration for this. 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184807788355/dctv-moodboards-genderswapped-cisco-ramon-s1).


	17. The Flash - dark!Eddie Thawne - AU where Eddie comes back as Godspeed

**Dark!Eddie Thawne** _\- AU where Eddie comes back as Godspeed_ *

*not intended to be comics (or tv show canon) accurate. More of a reimagining. Kinda a mashup of Godspeed and Cobalt Blue with some other stuff thrown in there.

\---

“This isn’t you, Eddie. Why are you doing this?” 

Barry’s anguish is plain on his face, all his emotions right there. Eddie remembers being like him once, heart on his sleeve. That pain isn’t anything Eddie hasn’t seen before, many times. Enough to be inured to it in a way, to see past it to the bigger picture. He’s seen so much suffering in the Speedforce.

He’s sure Barry will beg him not to. Plead with him, try to ‘reason’ with him. But it’s Barry who isn’t seeing reason. Barry hasn’t been able to think clearly for years or he would have seen the truth just like Eddie has.

“Barry, you should know better than anyone the cost of being a speedster. Being bound to the Speedforce and its arbitrary judgments about what’s necessary. The sacrifices that have to be made. It’s not worth it. It’s not _fair_. It has to be stopped. **Ended**.”

He sees Barry struggling to process his message - brows furrowed, mouth opening and closing until he finally finds satisfactory words to reply.

“I…But…The Speedforce is _me_. And you. It’s every speedster that ever lived or will live. You can’t -”

“I will.”

“You want to get rid of us, all of us? You want to die again?” Barry asks in a rush, voice pitching higher with his desperate realization of what Eddie plans.

“I don’t _want_ anything. I came back but I’m not reallyalive, there’s nothing left for me of who I used to be. What I have instead is purpose. I’ll do what’s right, what others won’t. What happened to us should _never_ happen to anyone else.”

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184846057920/dctv-moodboards-darkeddie-thawne-au-where1).


	18. The Flash - Eddie Thawne

**Eddie Thawne  
**

_Quote from “Dawson’s Creek”._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184944230300/dctv-moodboards-eddie-thawne-quote-from).


	19. Legends of Tomorrow/Constantine - John Constantine

 

**John Constantine  
**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184987652780/dctv-moodboards-john-constantine).


	20. The Flash - Earth-3 Jay Garrick

 

**J _ay Garrick (Earth-3)_  
**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](http://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184989136470/dctv-moodboards-jay-garrick-earth-3).


	21. Rip Hunter

 

**Rip Hunter  
**

Made for [Rip Appreciation Week](https://ripappreciationweek.tumblr.com/).

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185814434895/dctv-moodboards-rip-hunter-made-for).


	22. (Earth-1) Killer Frost

**(Earth-1) Killer Frost  
**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/187421382080/dctv-moodboards-earth-1-killer-frost).


	23. Batwoman - Kate Kane

**Kate Kane  
**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/187802185845/dctv-moodboards-kate-kane).


	24. Legends of Tomorrow -  Ray Palmer - swordsman throughout the ages

**Ray Palmer - swordsman throughout the ages  
**

Made for Noone0.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/188307140860/dctv-moodboards-ray-palmer-swordsman-throughout).


End file.
